


I'm Gonna Love You, I'm Gonna Love You, Gonna Love You

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Title from 'Black Widow' Iggy Azalea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." </p>
<p>It was such an innocent and crushing statement, it held feeling that could be returned or crushed, it can make and break people and relationships. It can be the thing to pull someone back, but in this case it was the thing that lost someone completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You, I'm Gonna Love You, Gonna Love You

\---

"I love you." 

It was such an innocent and crushing statement, it held feeling that could be returned or crushed, it can make and break people and relationships. It can be the thing to pull someone back, but in this case it was the thing that lost someone completely. 

When Harry said it he felt like it was the only thing he needed to say, it felt right allowing the words to slip from his lips and to be spoken to the man in front of him. It was something that made him give a small smile, shy and full off feeling. His eyes, killing curse green and normally so haunted, lit up as he spoke. 

Unfortunately that smile was met with a sneer, a glare and by something worse than words that he didn't want to hear, he was met by laughter. Laughter that was cruel and mocking, making him draw back as the king of hell stepped forward. 

"Love?" it was mocking and slipped off Crowleys lips bitterly and full of mocking "You love me? You?"

Harry tries to step away as he tried to wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to protect himself and keep himself safe, his eyes find the ground as his eyes dull, full of pain and a past that he doesn't want to talk about. 

"Oh love," Harry flinches at the demons words, "what do you think you are to me, hmm?" 

Crowley raises a hand and despite Harrys efforts to lean away he lifts the smaller mans chin, making sure their eyes lock as she speaks, smirk still formed on his lips. 

"Your just one person, a wizard I give you, but still one person." 

Harry cant look away as he listens to Crowley speak, the demons words killing the spark of hope Harry had cradled close to his heart. His expression begins to shut down, his eyes become guarded as he allows the cool feel of death wash over him, the hallows ever comforting and an elderly well dressed man standing on the corner of his vision. 

"Oh love" Crowley lets the words fall mockingly, "did you think you were anything but the way to itch a scratch?" He gasps mockingly "Oh, you did didn't you?!" He barks a laughs, "Now that is precious."

Tilting Harrys face closer to his own as he leans forward, "You're nothing." he whispers to the shorter man. "You never have been."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Black Widow', Iggy Azalea


End file.
